C'est La Vie
by Insomniac Panda-Chan
Summary: 10 FrUK drabbles, with a bit of USUK on the side. Rated M to be safe.


Music Meme

Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br>2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
>3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song - no planning beforehand. You start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No skipping songs either!)<br>4. Do 10 of these, then post.

**My pairing: France x England - **_**Hetalia**_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Hetalia_, France, England, or anything else associated with it. I also do not own any of the songs or artists that were used in this meme.

Warnings: Language, yaoi (France x England, and America x England), my pathetic attempt at a French accent, France being France, and vital regions getting seized.

* * *

><p><span>1. "Eyes On Me" - Faye Wong.<span>

"...Why are you staring at me, frog?" England's emerald eyes were set in a harsh glare, directed at the Frenchman lurking beside him.

Said Frenchman pouted, an expression of mock-hurt crossing his face. "Why, I am doing no such zing, mon cher!" Lies, of course. France had been watching England all evening, but really, could you blame him? The Brit just looked so very _delicious _in his formal attire that he couldn't tear his gaze away.

England crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in indignation, a tiny flush of embarrassment – or perhaps anger – appearing on his pale cheeks. "I don't believe you, bloody wanker. Stop staring." Turning his face away slightly, he took in the sight of the other Nations, most of whom where either enjoying drinks or dancing to the quaint music. "I didn't even want to come to this party, but America threatened to force-feed me fast-food if I didn't make an appearance."

France smirked at this, moving to carefully slide an arm around England's middle. "Oh, so you were frightened at ze prospect of eating ze atrocity that 'e calls _food_, oui? And tell me, what deed 'e zreaten you wiz to get you into such clozing?"

England blinked, confused, before turning to level the Frenchman with another scathing glare. "What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

France's long hair swung gently as he shook his head negatively, leaning just a tad closer to discreetly shoot the younger blond a wink and a leer. "Non, mon cher. You look so wonderful een zem zat I simply cannot take my eyes off of you."

* * *

><p><span>2. "Follow You Home" - Nickelback.<span>

"Go away, dammit! I don't ever want to see you again!" The venom-filled words had been shrieked by England, but they caused the entire meeting room to fall silent, all eyes trained on him.

The man those words were directed at – France, as luck would have it – looked completely stricken, as though he could not quite believe England had just said such a thing to him. "But... mon cher..."

"No!" England's forefinger jabbed at the center of the older Nation's chest, his emerald glare fierce. "We're through! Do you hear me? Through!" And with that, the blond Brit turned and stormed from the meeting room.

As the door slammed behind England, all fell silent while each Nation thought a variation of the same thing - no matter what England said, France would follow after him anyway.

And not one Nation was surprised when the Frenchman did exactly that just mere moments later.

* * *

><p><span>3. "Next Contestant" - Nickelback.<span>

France had never looked so murderous, as he took a refined sip of his wine. His sapphire gaze was trained on two figures across the bar. One was that of his grumpy frenemy, England. The other was England's lover, America. The two were chattering happily as they drank, their free hands linked beneath their table.

It was deplorable. That should be _himself_ with England, not the American whelp. England should be _his_.

But he wasn't.

Gloomily, he watched as America dropped the Brit's hand, the gloved appendage disappearing behind England. A moment later, when the slighter man gave a little jerk of surprise, France knew exactly where that hand had gone – his own hand gravitated there quite often, and England had always shoved him away, simultaneously screeching something at him with that cute accent of his. Would he do the same to America?

France leaned forward to observe the inevitable explosion that would happen, but... it never came. Rather than rounding on America and scolding him for touching him inappropriately in public, England simply turned his head to kiss his bespectacled boyfriend, a soft blush adorning his face.

The blond Frenchman had seen enough by then. After slamming his glass and an approximate sum of money onto the table, he stood from his booth and swept out of the bar.

* * *

><p><span>4. "Crazy Train" - Ozzy Osbourne.<span>

The world had gone mad, or so England would believe. Germany was bombing him, London was alight with flames, and he was completely alone through it all. His strength was dwindling entirely too fast, and he was fairly certain that he wouldn't be surviving this war.

And in case it came to that... England decided to be honest with himself, just this once. In his mind, he told himself the things that he would never say aloud – that he long ago forgave America for abandoning him, that he didn't hate his brothers for bullying him as a child, and that... that, perhaps, he didn't despise France as much as he would have the world believe.

Perhaps he even kind of liked that wine-drinking frog.

Of all things, that was the one thing England would never admit to... and the one thing he wanted to admit to the most. But now, with London burning around him, perhaps that admission would never happen.

* * *

><p><span>5. "I Don't Want To Miss a Thing" - Aerosmith.<span>

This night was the first night that he and England had been physically intimate, and France still couldn't quite believe that the Brit had trusted him enough to allow the older nation to take him to bed. As they were performing the act, the Frenchman never once allowed his eyes to close, preferring instead to watch the beautiful Brit beneath him. Every movement the man made, every sound of pleasure that was coaxed forth, every time his own name was gasped in that breathless, enticing voice (_I-I love you, Francis!_)... it was all mentally cataloged and stored in France's vast memory, something he would never forget for as long as he continued to live.

And after, in the darkness of his bedroom, he still kept his sapphire gaze trained on the spot where his companion slept, one of his hands delicately tracing along the man's scarred, bare back.

He knew that he should be sleeping along with England, but... this night was more than special, and he  
>didn't want to miss a thing.<p>

* * *

><p><span>6. "Good Times Gone" - Nickelback.<span>

When England would reminisce about "The Good Old Days," it was usually one of two certain events that he would dwell upon.

The first had been his pirating days, and he remembered them fondly. True, he had been much less civilized back then, but he had also been much more powerful. He had ruled the seven seas, the scourge of the oceans, striking fear into the hearts of even the strongest of Nations. And no one could stop him, though many had certainly tried. France, in particular, had been his favorite opponent, and more often than not, England would celebrate his victories against the wine-drinking git by dragging the older blond into his bedchambers for a bit of "private time."

Nowadays, though he would never willingly admit to having once had physical relations with France... he would silently concede to himself that he sometimes longed to go back to those days, for times had been much simpler back then.

The second event had been his discovery of America, the years they'd spent together still clearly etched into his memories. England had learned what it meant to be a father and an older brother while raising the younger blond, unintentionally latching onto America in an effort to keep the boy within his protective hold. However, his attachment to the younger man soon led England to years of anguish, stemming from that fateful day when America chose to rebel against the Nation who had raised him, abandoning the Brit in favor of his independence (_I'm losing my child..._).

Though he had forgiven America some time ago for leaving him on that rainy battlefield, alone with only his tears to keep him company, England still avoided that part of their history when he visited his memories. No, he preferred to go back to the times when America was but a child, and he a doting father – as with his buccaneer days, those had been simpler times.

But all of that was long ago (_You are no longer a pirate... America will not return to you..._), and things could never again be as they once were.

* * *

><p><span>7. "Someone That You're With" – Nickelback.<span>

France had had too much wine, and his two friends watched bemusedly as the drunken blond unintentionally humiliated himself by ranting about England. Well... England and America, apparently. It seemed as though the Frenchman didn't approve of the relationship between the two younger Nations, but with his thick accent – made even thicker by alcohol – neither Prussia nor Spain could be entirely certain that that was what France was really saying.

"Eet eez not fair!" The inebriated blond tossed his hands into the air, sloshing wine against his shirt in the process. "Angleterre should be wiz me, not Amérique!"

Spain and Prussia shared a look at this, a look of half disbelief and half pity. Sure, they had suspected for some time now that their friend was harboring romantic feelings for the Brit, but France had never actually confirmed that until now - they had heard that slurred, drunken confession loud and clear, though they wished that they hadn't.

While Spain could be oblivious to this type of thing and Prussia was _completely_ lacking in the "romance department," France was their friend, and it broke both of their hearts to see him pining after someone that France himself knew he could never have.

* * *

><p><span>8. "If Today Was Your Last Day" - Nickelback.<span>

France regretted much of how he had treated England in their younger years, especially when he began to realize that he was actually in love with the Brit. It baffled him as to how that could have happened, but he never fought it, choosing instead to accept his feelings for what they were. He just wished, at this moment, that he had had the courage to tell England how he felt before it was too late.

But... it was _already _too late, wasn't it.

The French Nation would likely fall today, for the blitzkrieg had devastated his entire country, and he hadn't the time – nor the ability – to simply call up his younger friend to tell him that he loved him.

France dearly wished, with every fiber of his being, that he could.

* * *

><p><span>9. "Something There" - Beauty And The Beast.<span>

Francis had found Arthur – his sullen, British best friend – out on the porch, staring up at the night sky. The man hadn't taken the news that Alfred was dating their Russian schoolmate – Ivan, that was his name – all too well. Francis had known for some time that Arthur felt something for the bespectacled blond other than friendship, and after learning of the duo's new relationship, the Brit had politely excused himself to be alone outside for a while.

Francis, concerned, had followed. He didn't want his friend to be alone right now, not while the man was hurting. Silently, he took a seat beside the depressed Brit, and simply sat. He knew that he could provide the most comfort at this moment by just being there and saying nothing at all. Arthur was strange like that.

The two sat together in comfortable silence for some time, just enjoying the familiar company.

Eventually, Francis stood to go back inside, and held out a hand to help his friend to his feet. Arthur accepted the hand and the older blond pulled the Brit up to stand beside him, unintentionally using too much force. Arthur stumbled into the Frenchman, said man's arms coming reflexively up to catch his younger friend. They stood like that for a moment, Francis holding Arthur, before the Brit pulled back a bit to look up into his friend's eyes.

Francis's sapphire gaze stared back at him, reflecting something Arthur had never seen there before, something he'd rather not name. In a panic, the younger blond pulled completely from his friend's arms and dashed inside, leaving a confused Francis to stand on the porch, alone.

* * *

><p><span>10. "Animals" - Nickelback.<span>

The way France acted in private moments often changed with the man's mood, something England had noticed quite early on in their relationship. When the Frenchman was in a good mood – joyous or content or just feeling romantic – he would make love to England with all the care in the world, treating his lover like he was something precious to be cherished. The Brit couldn't deny that those times made him feel special, and he enjoyed the intimacy.

Then, there were also the times that France was angry, irritated, or even frightened. At these times, he would take England harshly, hard and fast – like a wild animal. Most of these times were spontaneous, with no regards to their surroundings (a few unsuspecting Nations had once stumbled upon them fornicating in a closet at past World Meetings; England suspected that those poor Nations were likely scarred for life), but despite that, England couldn't deny that he enjoyed these times, too.

Though... no matter how rough or how gentle France was with him, when they had finished, the older blond would always kiss him – softly, slowly – and tell England that he loved him.

And England couldn't deny that he enjoyed that most of all.

* * *

><p>AN: So... I'm not gonna lie. I broke the rules on this a bit, by going a little longer after the song ended on some - maybe all - of them. And I may have changed some small things, along with adding other things to make it more appealing to my eyes. I also went back and completely changed #6, for I wanted a bit of both Pirate England and Revolutionary War England in these drabbles.

Let me know if I should attempt to make an entire fanfiction based on any of these drabbles.

Oh, and sorry if I messed up on the French accent. If I'm wrong, feel free to correct me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
